


It Was You

by All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us (Phoenix_of_Athena), Phoenix_of_Athena



Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Guess The Author, Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tenderness, but without the sex, palm kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena
Summary: “You didn’t feel it?” Aziraphale asked.  His eyebrows drew together, and Crowley swayed forward to rest his forehead against Aziraphale’s.“Mm.  I felt something.  I felt you.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820752
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #06 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> For the SOSH Guess the Author event! The prompt was: "I had no idea that would happen"

“Oh...I had no idea that would happen.” Aziraphale’s voice was soft and breathy. His lips brushed against Crowley’s as he spoke, and it took Crowley a moment to recalibrate his brain. He licked his kiss-swollen lips. 

“What?” 

Aziraphale’s eyes darted away from his and back again. His eyes were very blue—the precise shade of a clear summer morning, Crowley liked to think when he was at his most romantic.

“You didn’t feel it?” Aziraphale asked. His eyebrows drew together, and Crowley swayed forward to rest his forehead against Aziraphale’s. 

“Mm. I felt _something._ I felt _you.”_

“Yes, exactly—or, no. Not at all, Crowley.” He looked beseeching. Crowley had rather thought that the kiss—their first kiss—was an awfully good one. Now, facing Aziraphale’s emotions in a rather different manner than before, his heart gave an uncomfortable twist. 

“Angel,” he said, “I don’t understand.” He pulled back. “I thought...that it was good. Best kiss I’ve ever had. Er. Not…that I’ve had many good ones…or many at all, really….”

“Oh,” said the angel, and a gentle expression washed over his face to settle in the creases of his eyes and the quirk of his lips. “Oh. I see. Maybe that’s it, then.” He chuckled: a soft, warm thing, and reached up to pat Crowley’s cheek. Crowley tipped his face into Aziraphale’s palm and sighed as the pad of Aziraphale’s thumb stroked the line of his cheekbone. 

“Explain it to me?”

“Of course. You said it yourself, you know. You felt, well, _me._ And I felt _you_ when we kissed. _You._ Not just your corporation, and not just with the sense of touch that comes with mine. Tell me you felt it too?”

“S’that what it was?” It had been heady, that was for certain. Consuming and electric, like the feeling in the air before lightning strikes—except inside of Crowley. It had been enormous and powerful and _overpowering—_ and yet, instead of being frightened, Crowley had never felt safer. “It felt like you, angel.” He turned his face into Aziraphale’s hand to kiss his palm, and was rewarded with a smile and a sigh.

“Repeating yourself, dear.”

“Yeah,” he whispered, cradling the back of Aziraphale’s hand to kiss slowly down his palm and wrist, “Well, I’m a little distracted. Can you blame me?” He met Aziraphale’s eyes over the curve of the angel’s palm. “I’ve never been kissed by my best friend before. Never been able to hold him before… Can you blame me for not noticing, when it’s just one wonder among many? When no other kiss compares, even without it?”

“Old sap,” said Aziraphale.

“Only with you, angel.” Crowley’s smile took on a wicked edge. “But if a kiss felt like that, imagine what going even further would do.” Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat and Crowley reveled in the open display of emotion.

“I imagine…” said Aziraphale, using the hand Crowley held to pull him forward, “that we’ll find out soon enough.”


End file.
